Electrochemical elements in the form of a button cell are known with various electrodes, for example, with positive nickel hydroxide electrodes and negative metal hydride electrodes, or with negative zinc electrodes and positive silver oxide electrodes, or as lithium-ion cells. These button cells have a cell cup and a cell housing connected to one another in a gastight manner with the interposition of a seal. In the case of rechargeable button cells having at least one lithium-intercalating electrode, gases are developed during the formation process. These cells are thus formed without being sealed under argon as a barrier gas, and are not finally sealed in a gastight manner until the formation process has been completed.
It would therefore be advantageous to create an electrochemical element of the generic type mentioned initially, as well as a method for producing an electrochemical element, in the case of which element and method there is no need for a complex formation process in a barrier gas atmosphere.